Demon Holiday
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Rin and Jakken unintentionally begin a new tradition in Feudal Japan during a sacred demon holiday. A Halloween ficlet.


****

Cutsie rough draft stuff. This was originally for another fanfiction contest but they wanted scary Halloween entries, not cutsie-poo material so I was out for that. Anyways, enjoy!

Demon Holiday

By Fantasy Cat

Disc: I don't own Rin, Jakken, nor Fluffy!

Sesshomaru and his crew came to the heart of Japan where every year, the demons celebrated a holiday that they could call their own. They would go to every village terrorizing the humans that dwelled. The holiday was a demon fasting night, where one night a year they vowed not to eat any humans. However, humans were unaware of this custom so the demons found humor in seeing the fears on the humans' faces, as they were scared into their houses.

"Jakken, take Rin to a village to get some food," the dog lord commanded of his servant. Tonight he would be off on his own celebrating the fast in his own way. 

They had traveled late and most of the humans were asleep in their beds. "Drats," said Jakken as he and Rin arrived in the village. "All of the shops are closed."

"How Rin gonna get her food?" Rin began to whine and soon there was a small grumble.

"Just go up to a house and beg like a common human. Look that one still has its lights on. Just go up and ask."

Rin shyly went up as Jakken waited down the road. "Go away! We don't like beggars!" screamed the man at the door as he shut it in Rin's face. Jakken hearing this angrily went back to Rin. "Humans can be so self-centered. But Lord Sesshomaru gave me an order and I must fulfill it." He banged his two-headed staff on the door that Rin had previously knocked on. The door creaked open…

"Now see here, human!" But that was all he could get out before the man said.

"Augh! Gods! What in the heavens' name are you?! Some kind of freak?!"

Jakken pound his staff down. "I happen to be a demon."

The man left and then came back with a broom. "AAHHH!" Jakken screamed, but Rin grabbed him away and they both ran from the house. 

But Rin still did not have any food and Jakken hated what Sesshomaru would do to him if any orders weren't taken out. "We'll try a different house and this time I will ask them," said Jakken. He went up to another lighted house and banged his staff on the door.

Rin was waiting in the bushes when he heard Jakken shrieked again and came running. "Another broom! These humans think my demon form is laughable, and tonight is supposed a night of terror for them!" Jakken sat on a rock pouting.

"Hey Jakken," Rin spoke up. "What if we made you scary looking? Would that make you feel better?"

"Hmm…Jakken, the most feared demon in all the four lands. A nice dream, but would a human like you help me become more fearful?" Rin wondered a few feet into the forest and grab some mud, twigs, and leaves. She came back to readjust everything on Jakken's face. "Rin! This is nonsense! You're getting me all dirty!"

"Hold still, Jakken-sama," said Rin as she was patting mud on him. Jakken struggled to push Rin away. He had never been so insulted in his life and soon the two had ended up falling in a puddle of mud.

Rin was the first to get out. She grabbed a white sheet to dry herself. But the mud got her hair stuck to the sheet. Jakken was blindly trying to find shore but his claw felt a piece of fabric…

Some adults were still awake having some late night tea when they heard a banging at the door. "Who the hell is that?" said the host as he went to answer the door. When he opened it he found a pile of mud with twigs sticking out. "Eugh! Mud! Is this a joke?!"

The pile of mud began to move. A hole in the center began to form fangs and red eyes!"

"A DEMON!" screamed the host. A guest came up to the host at the door. "My wife just shooed these small demons away with a broom."

"Good idea," said the host. But before the host could move to get his broom he saw the pile of mud began to move. It grew from the length of his waist and now the pile of mud was over-towering him, the fangs still looking down on him. "AHH!" screamed the host. "Don't eat me or my guests! I'll give you whatever you want."

"Some food?" asked a small squeaky voice from behind the mud pile.

"That's a groggy voice," said the host. The mud pile began to move. "Yeah! We'll get your food, anything you want."

The host and his guests grabbed whatever food they had and bagged it. Then the host nervously handed it to the mud demon. A small arm reached out to grab the bag and the host gave a shriek as he shut the door on them. The impact caused the mud pile to fell.

"OUCH!" cried Jakken. He struggled out of the mud that surrounded them. Rin who was also in mud came up to him. "Did it work?" she asked. Jakken opened the bag and found it full of fruits and biscuits as well as a pint of milk. 

"Unbelievable!" said Jakken. "It seems that the people of this village are only scared of tall demons though, but now you have food to eat." Jakken dropped the bag and let Rin dig through where she grabbed an orange and began to eat. "Ahem, I would thank you for that makeover, but that would make me feel like an inferior demon. Perhaps if you disguise yourself as a demon during next year's fast, you can get those measly humans to give you anything you want." 

"Next year, Rin will be Jakken-sama," she replied.

"And maybe next year, I'll disguise myself as a human so I can hit you with a broom," Jakken murmured to himself.

Soon Sesshomaru returned to where he left his two small companions and seeing that Rin was eating he was pleased that Jakken carried out his orders, but something had him curious.

"Jakken…Rin…why are you two covered in mud?"

"It was the brat's silly idea of a joke, my Lord," Jakken was not hesitant to reply.

"Hey! You said you like it! Jakken-sama got to be really scary," Rin told Sesshomaru.

"I highly doubt that," said Sesshomaru. "But your odor is quite frightening to my sensitive nose so please go wash up."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin as she walked over to the pond.

~*~*~*~*~

A year later, Sesshomaru once again goes out on his own leaving Jakken and Rin alone near another village. For a few months Rin had gathered materials and made a demon mask, then she wrapped a sheet around herself. She went up to a house and managed to scare people into giving her some food. Of course, Jakken supervised her but not without a broom in his claws!

**__**

THE END!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


End file.
